1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method that allow high recognition robustness and high-accuracy position detection of a pointing device with a minimum amount of processing, and to a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a plurality of interfaces used in cameras to recognize a gesture of a user's hand, which is used as a pointing device, and to provide device control based on the recognition result have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-44490 discloses an interface configured to extract a portion corresponding to a user's hand from a captured image input from a charge coupled device (CCD) camera and to perform control based on the shape or position of the hand.